User blog:Zanka2222/Reasons as to why Dan X Fabia is canon
Firstly, I would like to preface this by saying that I am a huge fan of Bakugan than and pretty much my childhood. Back then, Internet wasn't so advanced as today to rewatch those episodes once again. I have started out watching GI as a fabiaXshun person, now I have changed my perspective. Many hated fabiaXdan and sought for renXfabia or shunXfabia. I understand. But it sorta shows them not thinking properly. Firstly, look at fabia's character. She is a really complex character to understand properly. Runo and Mira, who have a crush on Dan, are pretty easy to understand and make conclusions, especially runo. The writers over the 3 season have made the female characters more difficult to understand. When it was fabia, she was insanely difficult to know her style. I am not a danXfabia, but I have evidence and explanation throughout that season to prove that danXfabia is a more relevant and canon ship than shun or ren. Episode 3: Though they just met, she is very impressed by dan's brawling and likened it very much too Episode 8: Dan words assures fabia and cause her to blush, blushing is a sign of a ship or a crush Episode 9: she said specifically to Dan and not the rest of the battle brawlers of the BI situation. By specifically calling out to Dan, meaning that she prefers the him to rest. If she were to say the rest names, meaning she feels more close to them. However not the case as she feels more connected and close to Dan IN A SENSE Episode 13: she smiled I Dan (not sure of this) when he said "bring the fight to the front door" In the preview of the next episode, she said "Dan and the battle brawlers", she could have said with the help of the battle brawlers, so yeah, same reason as episode 9 Episode 14: Dan; " Wow, she is really beautiful Fabia; "What did you expect, she is my sister after all." This means she is trying to imply that she is as hot and beautiful as her sister is, what's more it's towards Dan Fabia also was impressed by dan's pure of heat and also able to walk on water. She also sarcastically say "quite humble". Sarcastic response tend to be from close friends (at least from my experience ) despite knowing each other for a little more than a week, so it further implies her jovial and joking attitude towards Dan Episode 16: when Dan crosses the river, she express her concern by warning Dan Yes I know, she does that to everyone, she expresses her concern to everyone, but this one is special, she gave him a warning/reminder, not an ordinary one like "be careful out there" or "be alert, this guy is tough!" She was also impressed and amused by Dan's way of crossing the river, she even snickered but she didn't do that for shun. She also says she is "right behind Dan" when fighting alongside him When they win, both give a high five, with fabia seemingly the more ecstatic one about the win. This shows she is happy to win alongside Dan and that their teamwork is superb, hence the high five. She even skipped slightly high, shows how happy she is. Episode 22: she says "nice on dan", this shows that like episode 16, with the same reason, she is happy to work alongside San and even congratulate him. As for her battle with shun, she never does that, even though they win. Episode 24: Episode 26: when she heard Dan was knocking, she immediately switched back to her human disguise, this means that she doesn't want Dan to be freaked out at her neathian appearance and may feel indifferent when he saw her true form. She also was willing to give an open mind to dan's request, this tells me that as much as she hates gundalians, she did not gice one bit of concern for gundalians until dan's request Episode 27: she immediately replied to the Dan, not only that, her voice gone a little squeaky-esque high, could be a voice actor error, but I highly doubt so Episode 28: Fabia's hand on her chest, she does that when she is worrying or caring for the others, in this case she was convincing Dan not to go to gundalia to retrieve jake, her voice and tone shows her deepest concern, her expression also. Her attitude tends to be free, and moving, this time it really shows her sadness. Episode 29: fabia was pondering over her loss of Jin as Dan was going on about jake. She also says she feels the same way he did, trying to console him. It isn't a simple console, she actually gave backstory and shit. This kind of stuff should bring back bad memories and hurt her, but she decides to personally say it to console Dan and the rest, especially Dan which feels extreme guilt. Her arm was at her chest again while addressing the issue to Serena, hence shows her concern for the welfare of them Obviously, due to her anxiousness, when dan came back to neathia, she called her name. Episode 30: Fabia had flashbacks and recalled what Dan said to her that made her change her mind. This means that she sorta has Dan related shit etched deep in her head and hence proves her closeness with Dan (kinda). Episode 31: she shouted when Dan fell, this could mean something right? Episode 33: Episode 34: she specified Dan and the others, instead of saying "the rest" or "them" or "brawlers She was extremely shocked at that news when Dan was captured, even more shocked than ren She says she owes Dan more and a greater debt ,plus she said Dan immediately accepted him into one of them when it was shun who broke the rift among them, like seriously wtf? This means she has Dan in her heart more than shun does She cares for all the members safety when they were divided, and even placed her hand on her chest, shows she show equal care among the brawlers and no bias, but for Dan it's a different story, she apparently shows more care. Hence, it's really incorrect to ship with shun or ren Episode 35: she also rushes in and shouts Dan when she enters the lab to save him Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38: she waves back at Dan when she attacks the gundalians bakugans Episode 39: she smiles at Dan, where is rarely smiles at the brawlers, so this is something, she also agrees with what Dan said. Not only, she is sadden that Dan is leaving, as its specified at "you" not towards the brawlers, she also initiated the goodbye and raised her hand first. This doesn't mean that they don't like each other, in my perspective, she understands dan's opinion and respects it, she also wants to be more initative. When Serena said Dan and the brawlers, she specified Dan, not only that, fabia said WE are forever in your debt, as if it was mostly referring to him, her eyes were about to tear again. Bakugan mechtaniun surge Episode 16: she greets Dan and ignores Manucho and shun, not even Paige or rafe. Conclusion: Through these evidence and elaboration, it should give you a rough idea of the crush fabia had on Dan. Dan on the other hand, doesn't have a crush on her, he just say hot chick, that's all. I also want to point out that whenever the group of half the group are assembled, fabia either stand next to Dan, or moves to a position where she can see Dan clearly. Fabia cares for everyone, but towards Dan, it's a different story. The ship is most probably canon. Shun and ren are just fanon. Credits this article to a YouTube user that made the Dan x fabia scenes. Even he said that Dan and fabia are canon! Thanks for taking the time of to read my article Ps: I left some episodes blank for a reason. Was unable to find any possible scenes or interaction between both of them. Those episodes were specifically highlighted to me by a friend of mine Category:Blog posts